The Whispers Of Winter
by Keiko Murikami
Summary: Saya has bad dreams and Haji comes back! David brings back news that Diva is back! H0w WILL she deal with this? HxS.
1. Chapter 1

_The Whispers Of Winter_

I don't own Blood .

She was running through the forest. He was laughing wildly. She was out of breath, she tripped on a nearby log. She quietly cursed the thing. He grabbed her leg and a blood-curdling scream was heard...She gasped as she sat up in bed. She had been having this same dream for a while now. Ever since she woke up from her thirty year sleep. "SAYA! I heard you scream, is something wrong?" asked Kai. "No...I'll be down soon. K?" whispered Saya. "Allright then." said Kai. 'She's been sick for a while now. Maybe I'll get her checked out with Julia.' thought Kai. She jumped out of bed. She gasped sharply as her feet touched the ice-cold floor. She quickly decided against jumping into the warm covers where the world seemed to close out everything else. Her decision caused her feet to protest and shiver. She went to the window; she quickly drew back the curtains. The wind snuck into the bedroom with her. Her skin had goosebumps on it. She wished it was summer again. Kai's blood isn't warm like it used to be. She hated cold blood...it tasted wrong.

The sound of a stove bell drew her out of her thoughts. Her nose was bombarded by the smell of sweet pancakes. Her favorite food; Kai must have been cooking. A dark shadow went down the hall. "What?" quizzed Saya. She ran to the door. She looked back and forth down the long, narrow hallway. 'Must have been my imagination'. She ran down the stairs. Riku was sitting in the chair smiling at her face. His laughter was so warm and inviting. "Hey! Are you just gonna stand there or sit down?" asked Kai. Saya still missed Riku. Ever since that encounter with...HER. His name also brought hot tears to her eyes. But no time to look back to the past, only to the future...At least that was what Lewis said. She missed him deeply ever since his leave to the states. He was the only one who had always looked on the bright side.

"Saya, you look depressed. Is something bothering you?" said Kai. "No. I just miss Lewis." she answered. "Yea. He was the-" Kai was cut off by the doorbell. 'Wonder who that could be?' though Kai.

Author's Note: I'm going to get back Haji back later on. Solomon won't be in this, but Karl will and Diva too. I'm not gonna write any untill I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The Whispers of Winter

_The Whispers of Winter_

David was standing with a grim look on his face. "DAVID! What are you doing here?" Kai yelled out. "Diva is back, with a vengeance. I also informed Julia and Lewis, they are heading here as we speak." He stated. "You can't just barge in here and throw this on us without warning! We're just getting over the last time at the opera." Kai scolded. "Kai, I have to do this just one last time……for Riku." She whispered. "I'm going with you, I'm sure as hell not going to stand by and sit." He cussed. David looked on with a serious look on his face. "If you do go, you're responsible for your own actions." David said. They walked out until only Saya was left. She had heartache in her eyes. A small tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor. "Goodbye…."She quietly whispered as she closed the door for the last time.

"Saya we need to start by finding Haji." David ordered. "What, I saw Haji die when he was crushed! How could be still be alive?" Saya said dumbfounded. "We have recent evidence that Haji jumped out of the roof before it hit. You just didn't notice. My troops noticed him back in Paris, France, He was in a hotel." David barked. 'So there still was hope for him.' Saya always secretly loved Haji, she just could not have told him. Love is sorrow and morbidly obese. She looked up at the clouds and thought about their first encounter…..

"We're here." David whispered. Saya looked up to see the Okinawa Airport. Kai was getting the tickets for them. "Hurry Saya, we don't have much time." David said. Saya nodded and ran towards the group. When they got off the 6 hour flight, they were in France. Saya stared at the marvels of the city. When they got to the terminal, Saya was the first to see Julia and Lewis. Lewis was holding bags with USA stickers on it; he had a sad look on his face. "Julia, why did I have to come back? I was enjoying my vacation." He whispered. "You don't need to relax and gain MORE weight!" Julia screamed. "I have a healthy weight, thank you very much!" he scoffed. "Lewis, I missed you." Saya said while hugging him. "David, are you ready?" Lewis said in a low voice. "What's he talking about David?" Saya quizzed. "All in good time Saya…." David said quietly.

They checked into a hotel at Ten pm. Saya couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking about Haji. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Saya sang. It was Kai, all wrapped up in a fresh warm blanket. "I just thought you might be cold." He solemnly said. "Thanks, I thought you were asleep by now. It's 12 am." Saya said. "Listen, we don't have to go through with this, we can just go straight home." Kai said coldly. "I can't turn my back on Riku!" Saya screamed. She swung her arms around accidentally knocking over a nearby lamp. "Saya, that happened two years ago. There's nothing we can do." Kai said sadly. "You can't, but I CAN!" She fumed. She opened the window and jumped out. 'Oh god! I better wake up David.'

Saya was wandering the cold cobblestone streets with just a nightie on. Suddenly a rustle sounded in the trees. "Hello? Who's there?" She whimpered. A black shadow jumped out and grabbed her! All was left was a tissue with the initials inscribed: K.A. Kai immediately showed up with Julia and David in tow. "What the hell? I heard Saya scream." Kai said confused. "Julia, look! A tissue, with these initials. Let's run some tests. I need to know who took Saya." David ordered. Kai was sobbing and punching the ground. "Saya, Where are you?!" He screamed into the night.


	3. author's note

Author's Note!

I'm not going to be able to write this week or next. I have to study and do my finals/EOCT. It's a lot of work. I'm also going to be out of school soon too. Don't expect me to write until June/July since I'm also going on vacation. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope all of you have a great summer! I am trying to write 3 more chapters. Haji's coming back too. I'm sure those of you who asked are thrilled. Thanks for reading!


End file.
